Yellow Butterflies
by Akira-of-the-wolves
Summary: September; the month Seto dreaded. The Thanksgiving before Mokuba stopped talking, to seto; to anyone. Some how Seto felt that Mokuba blamed him or was he just grieving? He couldn't tell anymore. Every day was the same numbness he felt, the same emptiness in his heart. Every night, before he drifted to sleep, the memory of that day repeated its self; Over and over again.


The song is Yellow Butterfly by Meg and Dia. I switched some of the lyrics also. Also Noah, Seto and Mokuba are related.

Seto stood watching is younger brother, Noah, run along the bank of the river; laughing and shouting for him to play along. Seto smiled at the sight of Noah stop and look up the the sky. It was mid winter and Noah had begged Seto to take him to the park to see the river and see what kinds of animals he could find. "Big brother look!" a small butterfly with bright yellow wings landed right on Noahs nose. Seto laughed and felt his phone vibrate. He turned his back to answer his other brothers call.

He was just five years old.  
A slightly moody day.  
He couldn't stay away from that rivers edge and I,  
I turn my back to count  
All the daffodil seeds that surrounded.  
I close my eyes, and then heard the water wake up.

And I, I can still hear that scream, It's still lingering, in the air, everywhere.  
"Brother, please save me, grab my hand I can't, I can't!"  
I can still see that face, sink beneath the waves. Brother please, breath for me, give me time I am here.

Setos deep blue eyes widened at the sound of noahs small cry for help. He herd a splash and turned. "Noah!" he cried out. Everything seemed to go in slow motion; Seto dropping the phone, Noah falling, the butterflies fluttering away. Seto ran as fast as he could to the river bank. Noah kicked and screamed for his older brother. "Grab my hand, Noah!" the two brothers reached for each other and for a moment the tips of Setos fingers grazed Noahs hand. A flash of hope appeared in Setos eyes, 'I almost have him! Just a little further.'

Where did you go?  
Where'd you go?  
Where'd you go?  
Where'd you go?

Seto dropped his hand, "Noah..." he whispered as his second youngest brother disappeared into the black abyss that looked as if he would never stop sinking; deeper and deeper. It all happened so fast, the ambulance, hospital, going home, telling Mokuba.

Were the angels that lonely?  
Couldn't they suffice for anybody else?  
Can't everybody just lie to me.  
She's home, she's home. Crying for me now.  
Every night on a Monday, I will visit the same spot that I hate.  
Yes the place that baby loved, and now she can taste it, it took her away.

"He's not gone...he'll come home." Mokuba shook with sadness. He believed Noah would come back, that he'll wake up and Noah will be right by his side. Seto, who had just hid his tears, sent mokuba to bed for the night. And for the first time ever Seto herd Mokuba praying. "Please, bring Noah home...he was my best friend and other big brother. Seto held in his sobs, "Did you take Noah cause the angles needed a good friend?"Seto left Mokuba to finish up and returned to his office. Maybe work will distract him, no he had a funeral to plan..."Why didn't you take me?" he questioned and placed his head down.

Soon Mokuba noticed his brother would leave every Monday night, maybe to look for Noah? Mokuba soon, after a year or so came to accept that his brother wasn't going to come back. So when ever Seto left he went to. When ever seto took flowers he did to and when ever Seto cried he bawled his eyes out; some times to the point of passing out.

It's been five years since then.  
And when it hits September..  
I feel like I'm dying again.  
Moki won't even talk to me, talk to me!  
Isn't this pain, guilt enough?  
I can't even look out the window, without seeing reflections distorted in the sun.

And I, I can still hear that scream, It's still lingering, in the air, everywhere.  
"Brother, please save me, grab my hand I can't, I can't!"  
I can still see that face, sink beneath the waves. Brother please, breath for me, give me time I am here.

September; the month Seto dreaded. The Thanksgiving before Mokuba stopped talking, to seto; to anyone. Some how Seto felt that Mokuba blamed him or was he just grieving? He couldn't tell anymore. Every day was the same numbness he felt, the same emptiness in his heart. Every night, before he drifted to sleep, the memory of that day repeated its self; Over and over again.

Where did you go?  
Where'd you go?  
Where'd you go?  
Hey where'd you go?

When Mokuba's fourteenth birthday rolled around he still refused to speak to anyone. The therapists couldn't explain what was wrong with him. Mokuba flunked his classes and just sat around looking into space, daydreaming? no...Seto could see the sorrowful look in his eyes. Why couldn't it have been him?

And the pain hits me like gunshot.  
Oh, and I'm heading on the way to the floor, I hear her name and it kills me.  
Oh, Bottles up, Bottles up, Bottles up.

And I'm trying my best to hurt me.  
Moki says it's never enough.  
A razor to the wrist for each unshed tear,  
Cough it up, drink it up, drink it up.

Mokuba noticed his brother coming home later and later from work every night, always the faint sent of alcohol on him. Still Mokuba let Seto do as he wished as long as he didn't put his life in danger he didn't speak a single word. 'Why not me? Why did Seto take Noah to that stupid river in the first place!?' Noah loved the river, anything outdoors, he made seto take him everyday after work. 'I wonder, Noah, so you still love that river? The one that killed you? Wait that was Seto's fault...' he told himself. Then one day Seto stayed out, drinking, until almost three in the morning, but this time he didn't make it home.

So I had a coma, when I crashed my car in the lake.  
I saw your face up there I knew, it was no mistake.

Seto drove right into that lake. He didn't bother to attempt an escape; he let him self sink. And he swore he saw his beloved younger brother, Noah smiling and chasing th butterflies happily in heaven with the angels. All seto really remembered that night was seeing Noah and falling to sleep; never waking up.

So I went to the doctor. I told him, oh my heart will break, If I couldn't see you. He just, gave me more pills.

But, I saw you up there.  
Still floating by the river.  
God, you always loved that river.  
I bet your heaven looks just like it.

After hearing of Seto's coma Mokuba went to the doctor, he explained his problem, suicide. The doctor sent him away with pills to help. Every night he took them and every night he dreamt of his beloved older brothers sitting by that river, so happy; laughing and begging him to join them. He arranged seto to be put to rest right nest to Noah. He sat through the service, and still didn't say a word.

Then I'll like it too, even though it scares me now.  
But when I'm with you.  
I'll be just fine, I'll be just fine.

Years later Mokuba moved on, he left those terrible thoughts behind and found himself a job, had a family and still every Monday night went to 'see' his big brothers. He took his two daughters with him sometimes. His wife left flowers occasionally.

"Look Noah, look Seto, yellow butterflies! Your favorite..." Mokuba spoke to his brothers for the first time in years.

We can sit, we can talk about, talk about...Butterflies. Butterflies. Butterflies. Butterflies...

Mokuba sighed the yellow butterfly landed on his nose. "Yellow butterflies..." he laughed silently.


End file.
